Babies are hard work
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Klaine babysit for Carole's friend. This is my attempt at cute Klaine and a cute baby.  "It seemed simple enough... that was their opinion until Alfie woke up."


a/n – Sooo this is just a little oneshot drabble type thing which I wrote after spending an evening with my nephew (which Alfie is based on), and after watching some Klaine scenes :') Hope you enjoy? Hope it's good? Review's would be nice.

Babies were hard work. It was very unfortunate for Kurt and Blaine to realise this when they were practically knocked out on the couch surrounded by baby toys, blankets, wasted diapers, and other baby supplies. They had been the ones to offer when Carole had sighed and looked so worn out upon announcing she had to babysit for one of her friends – she was being paid by the hour but she didn't realise how tired she'd be. They had been the ones who suggested going over to Beth's house to look after the little cutie-pie that was Alfie Logan Brumley, with the preconceived idea that looking after a baby was a breeze. The baby would be the one knocked out after an hour or so of babysitting – not Kurt or Blaine. Carole thanked them enthusiastically before running off to phone Beth to let her know that her step-son and his boyfriend were going to take over.

They arrived at 6:30pm on the dot – Beth and her husband had an office party to attend and had to leave at 6:35 sharp to get there on time, which gave them five minutes for an introduction and briefing.  
>"Hey, I'm Beth – you must be Kurt and Blaine, it's nice to meet you. There are a few instructions on the coffee table and the office's number, my cell phone and my husband Dennis' cell phone numbers are on a card next to the phone in case of emergency. We should be back by around 11 or 12, so have fun and good luck." With that, Beth and her husband left, leaving Kurt and Blaine to their own devices until Alfie, which was napping, would wake up. The instructions on the coffee table were pretty simple - check his diaper every hour or so, feed him at 8:30pm and for him to be put to bed at 9:00 with the baby monitor on. His favourite toy was the plush meerkat according to the baby manual, and if he cried the pacifier should shut him up. It seemed simple enough - diapers, feed, sleep and the pair would be out of there with $50 for sitting around doing nothing... that was their opinion until Alfie woke up.<p>

The racket that Alfie was making was loud enough for a deaf person to hear. He was crying, and the pacifier wouldn't stay in. The fact that Kurt and Blaine were almost wetting themselves laughing at the kid's face probably didn't help. He was frowning deeply and his mouth was turned down, tears pouring out the corners of his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how undeniably cute he looked, and Blaine was laughing because Kurt. Alfie had gotten bored with lying on the floor with a couple of rattling toys - he couldn't stay still for more than three quarters of an hour, and he wanted to be entertained. Kurt picked the baby up, his crying silencing immediately. Kurt was sat on the floor against the couch with Alfie stood on his lap, hands supporting Alfie's weight under his arm pits. Alfie clearly liked jumping; his legs were bending and pushing back up. Kurt helped him to bounce, making sure his feet lifted off his own legs. With every jump into the air, Alfie would laugh his tinkling giggle. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other at the same time when they heard him laugh the first time; their eyes spoke a silent conversation, as their insides melted at the adorable sound.

Changing his diaper had been a bit of a disaster. Both of the guys had detected a gross smell lingering around the room, and had decided to at least check if it was coming from Alfie. The smell was truly disgusting, and their first reactions upon opening the diaper had been to cover or pinch their noses while Alfie lay on the changing mat laughing and grinning, as If he was proud of the torture he had induced. Kurt and Blaine helped each other with this task, because neither really wanted to do It. This meant that when the baby decided to pee while the changing process was underway, both of the boys had been in the firing line. However gross the image might be, both Kurt and Blaine had been covered in baby urine. This was neither funny nor hysterical for that matter, and Kurt's scream proved this. His designer, expensive clothes were soaked. Why couldn't Alfie wait a few seconds until Blaine put the diaper on? They would have to wait until they got home to change, so Kurt just took his jacket off, revealing the tightly fitting gray long sleeved shirt he was wearing. The few buttons at the collar were open, revealing some of his chest. Blaine couldn't stop staring – in situations like this, the pair would usually make out or have sex or something along the lines of, but the baby was in the way. They would have to wait until they got back to Kurt's for that too!

Alfie liked to talk. This was certain, because even though he clearly couldn't speak any words he liked the sound of his own voice. He would 'aaaaahhh' and 'bleehhhh' a lot which was totally adorable in Blaine's mind, especially because Kurt was sat next to Alfie imitating and prompting more babbling from the baby's mouth.

"Ahhhhh" Kurt would say, smiling with his eyes bright and wide. Alfie would copy the sounds, and wave his arms about as if he was having a proper conversation. In Blaine's mind there was nothing cuter than watching your boyfriend of a year and a bit, play with a baby – especially when said boyfriend was Kurt and absolutely perfect. Their relationship was great – they had the best balance between friends, school work and time to spend with each other and they were so close they knew each other better than the back of their own hands. They had been best friends first, allowing them to relate to each other in a non-sexual way for a while before their feelings grew into something more. As if the talking wasn't cute enough to make Blaine's heart melt and his brain turn to goo; Kurt suddenly decided to tap the baby's lips with his index and middle finger while he spoke, making Alfie sound like a cliché Indian from any cowboys and Indians film. Blaine practically melted on the floor when Kurt started laughing along with the sounds coming from Alfie, prompting the baby to laugh along with Kurt too. This was too much for Blaine; he was almost certain and this point that they must have a baby one day – Kurt couldn't look more perfect at that minute, laughing with Alfie. Blaine wasn't one to plan ahead the years to come, and these were by no means plans set in stone. All Blaine knew, was that he loved Kurt with all his heart and that the future was bright for them both. They would both get what they wanted. They would be the best parents. Whether it was a girl or a boy was neither here nor there, the baby who was definitely in their future would be loved dearly.

Feeding him was fun, because he couldn't make any loud noises with the bottle in his mouth. Kurt and Blaine decided that Kurt could feed him, and Blaine could so the less glamorous job of burping him because Kurt had suffered the worst of the pee. Alfie drank the milk formula, and smiled because of the gas as Blaine held him up to his chest, tapping his back. Blaine was walking around, one hand under Alfie's butt and the other tapping a rhythm on his back. Kurt was watching this scene unfold with a warm feeling in his chest. Although Kurt had been with Blaine for a year and 4 months now, he hadn't really thought of the future much yet because with the future came college and tough decisions. However it was hard not to think several years ahead when this scene was suddenly right in front of his eyes. He'd never particularly considered marriage and kids or sharing his life with someone he loved, because until recent years he hadn't ever had anyone to love or love him back. Considering it now was different though. Blaine and Kurt had been together a long time and the way things were going, they had a long future too. Of course, they argued - for example when Blaine wouldn't like one if Kurt's eccentric outfits, or when Kurt got annoyed with how little time Blaine had been spending with him. However they always solved it within a day; Blaine would admit Kurt's outfit was amazing but that he was worried it'd be a big G.A.Y sign above his head, and Kurt would admit he was jealous of how much time he spent with his pens and books but that he understood how demanding Dalton was. In Kurt's mind, they had the potential to be one of those couples - the high-school sweethearts. They should grow old together, should adopt a baby or get a surrogate, should get married after college and buy their first house together and all this hit Kurt at that moment when Blaine was trying to get Alfie to burp. It was enough to bring tears to Kurt's eyes, until his thoughts were interrupted by a loud bubbling burp that erupted from Alfie. Blaine held him at arms length while the sound came from inside the baby – the pee was one thing, sick would be another! Luckily, it was just a belch.

When 9:00pm came, it was time to put Alfie in his crib. Of course, he needed to be changed into his onesie – and this, because it was somewhat related to clothes, was Kurt's job. It was quite easy, Alfie was worn out after alternating between screaming and laughing, lying down and bouncing, rattling his toy or playing with Blaine's hair. He was like a little bundle of joy, and although he was tiring to look after, he was the cutest baby either boy had ever seen. Once he was put into his crib with the pacifier tucked between his lips, he was immediately knocked out. The poor kid was shattered, and Kurt and Blaine were too, frankly. After Alfie was completely consumed by sleep, both of the boys slumped down on the couch, Kurt nestling into Blaine's side.

"I know this is... I know this is strange, but... I totally want this for us." Blaine was nervous when he said these words. Many things about the future were uncertain, but them being together was the only thing he knew would stay the same. Kurt sat up to stare into Blaine's eyes; he felt so much love for Blaine in that moment that his heart almost exploded.

"I am so glad you said that. I was thinking the exact same thing when you stood over there with him in your arms," Kurt's eyes were sparkling with love and with tears of joy. "This is all I want, Blaine. I know the future is... god damn scary, but I'm so in love with you Blaine and that'll never change. We're both going to go away to college but we can make this work, and believe me, you had better prepare for more tiring days like this because I totally want this too." As soon as he finished speaking, he placed a lethargic but passionate kiss on Blaine's lips. It wasn't the lust-filled kiss Blaine had wanted earlier, but to be honest he was too tired for anything like that right now. The fact that they had just passed a major milestone in their relationship made Blaine just want to be with Kurt, feel his heat and love radiating next to him and just cuddle him. After they pulled away from the kiss, Blaine put his arm around Kurt and reached for the TV remote. They had two or three hours left until Beth would get back and Blaine was glad he had those couple of hours to just feel Kurt's presence next to him.


End file.
